The Care Bears Family (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style)
2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios's TV Spoof of "The Care Bears Family" Cast *True Heart Bear - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Noble Heart Horse - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Tenderheart Bear - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Love a Lot Bear - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Grumpy Bear - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Good Luck Bear - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Wish Bear - Candie Chipmunk (Animaniacs) *Funshine Bear - Maya the Bee *Cheer Bear - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Friend Bear - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Share Bear - Turanga Leela (Futurama) *Birthday Bear - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Champ Bear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Bedtime Bear - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) *Secret Bear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Harmony Bear - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Polite Panda - Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Perfect Panda - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Grams Bear - Grandma SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Baby Hugs Bear - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Baby Tugs Bear - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Brave Heart Lion - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bright Heart Raccoon - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Cozy Heart Penguin - Mr. Small (The Mr. Men Show) *Gentle Heart Lamb - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Lotsa Heart Elephant - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Loyal Heart Dog - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Playful Heart Monkey - Stan the Cymbals (Oscar's Orchestra) *Proud Heart Cat - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Swift Heart Rabbit - Larry Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Treat Heart Pig - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *No Heart - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shreeky - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Seasons # The Care Bears Family (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 1) # The Care Bears Family (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 2) # The Care Bears Family (2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Style) (Season 3) Trivia *The Spacebots, The Fryguy Show and The Care Bears Family were both produced by Nelvana and released in 1986. Gallery NEW Mickey Mouse normal.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Tenderheart Bear Minnie Mouse 2.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Love a Lot Bear Billy Dog.png|Billy Dog as Grumpy Bear Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Good Luck Bear Candie Chipmunk.png|Candie Chipmunk as Wish Bear Lola Bunny.jpg|Lola Bunny as Cheer Bear Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Friend Bear Leela.png|Turanga Leela as Share Bear Chip.jpg|Chip as Birthday Bear Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Champ Bear Mcgee.jpg|McGee as Bedtime Bear Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Harmony Bear Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon as Polite Panda Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Perfect Panda Grandma Squarepants.png|Grandma SquarePants as Grams Bear Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Baby Hugs Bear Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Baby Tugs Bear Foghorn-leghorn-plucky-duck-show-8.44.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Brave Heart Lion Pepe turns around to see Penelope.png|Pepe Le Pew as Bright Heart Raccoon Mr-small-the-mr-men-show-85.7.jpg|Mr. Small as Cozy Heart Penguin Shirley the loon-726969-1-.jpg|Shirley the Loon as Gentle Heart Lamb Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star as Lotsa Heart Elephant Sam Spacebot.png|Sam Spacebot as Loyal Heart Dog Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Proud Heart Cat Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa as Swift Heart Rabbit Penelope Pussycat.svg.png|Penelope Pussycat as Treat Heart Pig Category:2319 Looneys and Cartoon Studios Category:Care Bears Movie Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV-spoof Category:The Care Bears Family TV Spoofs